


Love For Sale

by popculturehoe



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hawkeye is B.J.'s wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturehoe/pseuds/popculturehoe
Summary: B.J. goes on a date.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Love For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> I love and respect B.J./Peg as much as the next guy but I was feeling self-indulgent so I decided to write this. Plus, there's barely anything like this involving B.J. out there, which I think is a crime!

B.J. felt like a nervous teenager; it had been a while since he’d asked a woman out. He’d been stewing over it for over a week now, and he’d even asked Hawkeye for advice. When he explained the situation to his friend and closest confidant, he’d wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave him a lecherous smile.

“Need a key to the supply room?” He asked. “Klinger gave me a copy.”

“No thanks, unlike _you_ I like to take things slow.” Hawkeye shrugged. “Hell, I don’t even know if she’ll say yes!”

“I am an expert when it comes to the opposite sex, Beej, as I’m sure you’re well aware.” He rolled his eyes. “She definitely likes you, I can tell. But she’s shy, so you’re gonna have to make the first move.” He stood up and opened the door to their tent. “Go get ‘em Tiger!”

Upon exiting The Swamp, B.J. saw her. Caroline was standing in between the Mess Tent and Post-Op, talking to some of the nurses. He could hear their giggling from all the way across the compound. Not wanting to make it obvious that he was waiting for her, he pretended to be very interested in the dirt that had found its way underneath his fingernails. As she walked closer to the tent, he tried to look casual.

“Hi B.J.,” she greeted him. “You look like you’re waiting for a bus.”

“The only bus I’m waiting for is the one that will take me out of here,” he said with a forced chuckle, looking up at the sky. “Just… admiring the beauty and tranquility that Korea has to offer.”

“Choppers overhead, the sound of shellings every few hours like clockwork, very tranquil,” Caroline deadpanned. She looked at him quizzically. “Is everything alright?” He could tell that she was getting suspicious.

“I’ve just been wanting to ask you something,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him expectantly. “Caroline… would you like to go to Rosie’s with me?”

She blushed, looking down at the ground. He was waiting for her rejection, but instead she told him, smiling demurely, “I would love to.”

“How’s tomorrow night after dinner?”

“Sounds perfect. You know where to find me.”

Hawkeye, who had been watching the whole exchange through a small hole in the tent that served as a window, gave B.J. a thumbs up and a toothy grin. B.J. saw him out of the corner of his eye and then did a double take, his eyes widening as he threw his arms up in exasperation.

The next night, B.J. was shaving, using his standard issue helmet as a sink. When he was finished he slapped some cologne he’d borrowed from Hawkeye (who had undoubtedly stolen it from Charles) on his face. He was buttoning up his shirt when his best friend sauntered in.

“They say that falling in love is wonderful, it’s wonderful, so they say,” Hawkeye sang. “And with the moon up above, it’s wonderful, it’s wonderful, so they tell me.”

B.J. rolled his eyes, knowing that Hawkeye was being facetious and singing that particular song just to get a rise out of him.

“Where is the lovely lady?” He asked jauntily.

He looked at his watch. “Getting changed in Kellye’s tent. I’m supposed to meet her in a few minutes.”

“Ah, keeping yourselves in suspense, I see,” Hawkeye said. “I suppose getting ready in the same tent _would_ ruin the fun.”

“I didn’t want _you_ ruining this either,” B.J. mumbled.

Charles burst in, stalking over to his bed and plopping down on it.

“Why did I ever agree to come to this retched place?” He huffed. “Twelve hour shifts, no breaks, and having to deal with incompetent buffoons…” He looked B.J. up and down. “Where could you possibly be off to dressed like that? Don’t tell me you got approved for R&R!”

“For your information, I have a date,” he told his tent mate smugly. “With Caroline.”

“Caroline?” He repeated with contempt. “I knew her judgment was questionable, given that she associates herself with you two simpletons, but to become romantically involved? She truly has no dignity."

“Better get going, cowboy,” Hawkeye said, opening the door of the tent again and leading his friend outside. “Don’t wanna be late!”

The pair exited the tent and saw Caroline leaving Kellye’s tent. As she walked toward them, B.J.’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. She wasn’t dressed in her normal fatigues or even her dress uniform, she was wearing a _dress_!

Hawkeye let out a low whistle. “Who knew _that_ was hiding underneath all that olive drab?”

“Hey hey, I got dibs, buster,” B.J. told him sternly.

He put his hands up in mock defense. “I respect that. But that doesn’t mean I can’t look and appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one.” He was right, B.J. thought, she did look beautiful. She was wearing a navy blue dress that had a scooped neckline and was somewhat form fitting.

“Hello,” she said as she stopped in front of them, looking somewhat nervous.

“You look… wow,” was the first thing to come out of B.J.’s mouth.

“Is it too much?” She asked sheepishly. “I saw it when I was in Seoul and the other girls convinced me to buy it.”

“No, no, you look great,” he said confidently. “Ready to go?”

She nodded, and Hawkeye said, “Have fun you crazy kids! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He tightened the tie on his bathrobe. “On second thought, do a few things I would do.”

The two walked side by side to Rosie’s Bar, the common hang out of many of the men and women in the 4077 camp. It wasn’t too crowded that night, and they found a small table by the front window that wasn’t occupied. After several moments, Rosie, the namesake and proprietor of the bar, appeared before them.

“What’ll it be Captain? And Lieutenant?” She asked them. “Oh, don’t you two look nice!”

“Just two beers for now, please,” B.J. replied sheepishly.

“Coming right up!”

She brought the lukewarm beers over and they drank them in relative silence, stealing glances at one another every so often, like a couple of kids on a date at the local soda fountain. Sure, they had spent plenty of time together, they really had no choice given the fact that they slept in the same tent and were on the same shift in the OR, but this was different.

“So,” Caroline broke the silence. “How’s that necrosis patient of yours doing?”

“Decided to send him to Tokyo General,” he told her. “They’re more equipped than we are to treat him.” He took a sip of his beer, some foam getting stuck on his upper lip. She giggled, pointing a finger at her own lip. He chuckled lightly, wiping it off. Music started playing from the janky, old record player in the corner. “I have to be honest with you, Caroline. I didn’t come here to talk shop. Would you like to dance?”

“I’m not much of a dancer,” she admitted shyly.

“Come on, there’s nothing to it,” he stood up and held his hand out to her.

“Alright,” she relented. Standing up, she took his hand and he lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor. It was small, so they were practically on top of the other patrons. He put his free hand on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. It hadn’t occurred to him until that moment just how much smaller she was than him, but somehow they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Following his lead, she moved back and forth, swaying a bit to the music as she did so.

“Good, now when I go towards you, you go back,” he instructed. He moved forward and she accidentally stepped on his foot. “It’s a good thing you weigh next to nothing, or else that would’ve hurt a lot.”

“Sorry,” she said, a bashful look on her face.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.”

They danced together for a few more songs. Soon, B.J.’s arm was around her waist and Caroline’s cheek was resting on his chest. They were so consumed with being in each other’s arms that it was almost like they were the only two people in the bar. After deciding to take a break from dancing, they ordered several more rounds of drinks and just sat and talked. It had gotten late quicker than either of them had realized, and they both had a shift at 0600 hours the following morning, so they decided to head back to The Swamp.

As they came back to the compound and closer to the tent, B.J. started getting nervous again. Sure, it seemed like Caroline had enjoyed herself, but what if she was just lying to him so he wouldn’t feel bad? They had talked and laughed like they normally did, but there was something different about this occasion - they had been able to get to know each other on a deeper level than just professional and convivial. They danced together, quite closely, and he had even caught on to her flirting in more than a few instances.

“Well, here we are,” he said as they stopped in front of their tent.

“Here we are,” she smiled impishly. “I had a great time tonight, B.J. I’d really like to do it again soon.”

“Really?” He asked, trying to hide his disbelief. She nodded emphatically. “Me too!”

He watched her bite her lip, as if she was trying to make a decision about something. Then, before he could even react, she went up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. She tasted like the sweet, fruity cocktail she had ordered before they left Rosie’s, and it made him lightheaded.

“Night, Beej,” she said sweetly after they broke apart. “The girls wanted me to come over when I got back, so you’ll probably be asleep by the time I come in for bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” She turned on her heels and headed towards one of the nurses’ tents. B.J. stumbled into The Swamp on Cloud Nine, complete with a lopsided grin pulling on his lips.

“That Caroline really is something,” he said dreamily.

“Boy, you’ve got it bad,” Hawkeye said, looking up from his knitting. “I haven’t seen you this happy since we put that mouse in Charles’ footlocker!”

“I hate to admit that you’re right, but… you’re right. I _am_ in love.”


End file.
